


The Pleasure is all Mine

by Torpi (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Torpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving pleasure to someone else is almost as much fun as receiving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure is all Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, pure and simple, with a cameo from Kup.

Perceptor whimpered into the hand covering his mouth, optics still shuttered tightly as he shivered.

He loved it when he was interrupted like this.

And he knew full well the other mech was aware of that.

He had working on rebuilding his rifle’s delicate sensor scope, focused so much on the internal circuitry that he hadn’t heard the other mech enter. It wasn’t until he heard the beep from the control pad next to the door signaling that it was locked that he was even aware he had company. He turned to see who his visitor was only to gasp as he was grabbed by rough hands and pulled away from his workbench. He was spun around by the other mech, a foot catching the back of his ankle, causing him to trip and fall to the floor. He landed with a grunt of surprise but not pain, his attacker having pulled up on him enough to prevent him from slamming hard off the decking. 

He was quickly pinned to the ground, hips landing on his own while a hand pinned his wrists above his head. He had opened his mouth the demand an explanation from the familiar mech leaning over him only for the mech to cover his mouth with his free hand. Perceptor glared up at his captor who smiled back at him, a dark tint to his optics. A rumbling purr came from the mech’s frame as his gaze shifted from Perceptor’s face to the shoulder mounted scope. Perceptor’s only warning was the mech’s glossa flicking over his own lips before he leaned over and attacked the sensitive appendage.

The mech was relentless in his exploits of Perceptor’s scope, shifting between licks and nips, taking his time as he explored seemingly every inch of the scope with his lips plates. Kissing it so tenderly that it touched Perceptor all the way down to his spark. Optics would occasionally catch Perceptor’s as the mech continued to lavish his attention on the scope, sparkling with desire and an inner mirth as Perceptor tried and failed to hide his building pleasure.

He struggled -though he knew it was more of a token gesture- trying to pull his wrist free more out of desire to touch the mech pinning him down then anything. Perceptor would shift his hips as best as he could, trying to grind his pelvic frame against the mech over him. Trying to tell the mech without words what he wanted but all he got was an amused look as the mech continued to work over his scope with a single minded intensity that was slowly driving Perceptor into a lust filled hazy.

A high pitched whine of frustration broke free from his vocalizer as he arched his body as much as he could. The gears in his shoulders slipping over their teeth as they were force to hold up his and the mech’s combined weight in an unnatural movement. In the back of his mind his knew that such a move could possible severely damage his shoulders’ functionality but it had the desired effect. The mech finally relenting in his ravishing of Perceptor’s scope and took his hand off of Perceptor’s mouth.

“Drift!” Perceptor nearly howled as the white mech covered his lips with his own. Perceptor moaned into the kiss as Drift took advantage of his parted lips to thrust his glossa in to begin an in depth exploration. A deft slip and twist of his hips had Drift settling between Perceptor’s thighs which the other mech had parted at the first given opportunity. Perceptor moaned into the kiss as Drift’s free hand slid down his chassis, drawing a trail of hot fire over his plating before it slipped between Perceptor’s legs and flicked the manually release for his interface array. 

Two fingers immediately slipped into the moisten valve barely pausing before they began to ruthlessly rub over several of the sensors there in. Perceptor whimpered as the fingers began to thrust in an out of his valve with abandon, his ventilations escaping in jerky gasps that followed the harsh movements. His hips and thighs began trembling as the charge began to leak free of his capacitors. He tried again to get his wrists free but Drift refused to let go, engine purring in arousal as it pressed down on Perceptor’s chassis. The swordmech swallowed every whimper and choked cry that Perceptor made as he writhed in pleasure beneath him. 

It finally became too much for Perceptor to handle and he arched as best he could off the ground as an overload screamed through him. His engine roared as he pressed up hard against Drift’s plating, earning a growl from the white mech as he swallowed Perceptor’s cry of release. The blissful euphoria couldn’t last forever -no matter how much he wanted it to- and Perceptor eventually collapsed back to the decking trembling from the force of his overcharge. 

Fingers were still moving in his valve at the same pace as they had been when he previously overloaded, causing Perceptor to whine against the mouth still covering and moving against his. The charge began to build again even though the first one had barely managed to leave his system. He choked slightly as sensitive sensors were rubbed over with delicious force. It was a glorious feeling as he frame continued to tremble in a mixture of pleasure and desire.

Drift still wouldn’t let go of his hands.

Finally, as if sensing that Perceptor had hit some kind of internal wall, Drift’s fingers slowed, swirling around the lining of Perceptor’s valve before pulling out completely. His rough kiss became softer, glossa teasing over Perceptor’s lips before relenting completely and pulling away. “Drift,” Perceptor breathed faintly as the mech above him purred again and slipped his fingers into Perceptor’s open mouth, allowing the sniper to taste himself. Perceptor shivered as he lapped at the intruders only to hiss and freeze as a spike slid into his valve. 

Drift continue to purr above him as he began to slide the fingers back and forth along Perceptor’s glossa but held his hips still. His spike remaining deep in Perceptor’s warmth as he watched the sniper’s optics dim down again to a deep blue, telegraphic his arousal better than words ever could. Choked whimpers began to escape Perceptor again as he shifted his hips, trying to convince Drift to start moving already. The white mech smiled and leaned forward again, attacking the scope with his lips and glossa in renewed vigor. 

Perceptor squeaked around his fingers and Drift smirk as his glossa traced around the rim of the lens. He gave the edge a light nip before running his glossa down the along the barrel to kiss a trail across Perceptor’s chest to his throat. He pulled his fingers from Perceptor’s mouth, covering his lips again with his hand as he pulled Perceptor’s head to the side, exposing his throat cables which became his next target. Denta and glossa began to work in tandem along the exposed hoses and tubes, gently allowing Perceptor a small reprieve.

Perceptor shivered, a shaky whine escaping him as his ventilation fans kicked up a notch attempting to cool his overheated systems. He bucked his hips again, trying to get Drift to move but only felt the brief smile of the other’s lips components as he continued to lap at and nibble at his throat cables. He managed to say ‘fragger’ against the hand and kicked his legs in frustration as Drift kissed a trail up to his audio. “I want to make you overload without having to move my spike,” he whispered, smirking at the shiver that ran through the other mech. “Think I can do that?”

Perceptor barely managed to nod his head before squeaking again as Drift suddenly rocked his hips back and thrusting his spike deep into Perceptor’s valve again. “Or should I just spike you senseless?” He moved again, taking time to pull his spike out trembling slightly with the effort to restrain himself. He thrust back into Perceptor, hard and sharp, lifting the sniper’s hips slightly of the deck with the force of his movement. The mech pinned beneath him just moaned in pleasure, helmet tipped back as far as he could make it go. “What’s do you want Perceptor?” Drift said leaning back to look the mech in the optic as he released his mouth, tracing the lips with his thumb as they gazed into each other’s optics.

It took Perceptor several tries before he finally managed to breathe, “Please… Spike me… hard…”

Drift kissed him until he moaned. “As you wish,” he said and then started to move, hard fast thrusts that caused Perceptor’s entire body to rock. Perceptor punctuated each thrust with a gasp as he tossed his head back and forth. Drift watched the deep blue optics flicker as the charge built, reaching down with his free hand to hoist up one of Perceptor’s knees, changing the angle of his movements.

Perceptor keened in pleasure, tugging again at his hands still held over his helmet. “Hands,” he gasped, feeling his thighs beginning to tremble knowingly again. 

“Never. Gave. You. That. For. An. Option.” Drift grunted, each chopped sentence punctuated with a deep thrust that slammed against the cluster of nodes at the top of Perceptor’s valve, sending the sniper into his second overload. Perceptor’s back arched off the decking again as the overload crackled through his frame. Drift covered Perceptor’s mouth with his own, muffling the scream that threatened to break free. Drift slide his still hard spike in and out of the sniper’s convulsing valve a few more times, watching the frame tremble as his movement’s prolonged the overload. 

Drift stopped moving and lapped playful at the trembling lips before drawing back enough to look down the still joined bodies. Transfluids and lubricants were splattered on their thighs. He reached down, drawing a finger through a puddle on Perceptor’s still trembling thigh and brought it up to his lips, trailing his tongue through it while he sought out Perceptor’s optics again. They were dimmed, yet still dark blue, and partially shuttered as Perceptor moaned at the sight of Drift tasting them.

Drift smiled, knowing Perceptor was almost ready, and ducked down for a gently kiss. He started slow, barely rocking inside the quivering valve, as Perceptor shuddered nearly violently at the feeling of highly over sensitized sensor nodes began relaying data back to him. The sensors were so over stimulated that they almost hurt. Perceptor could feel condensation begin to build up and roll down his faceplates, as his lips moved in silent pleads, whether to encourage or discourage Drift he didn’t know anymore.

Nothing really mattered anymore as long as Drift just kept moving.

Drift did not disappoint, gradually increasing his tempo, purring in pleasure as he watched Perceptor’s head began to loll back and forth on the floor, pure bliss blanketing his faceplates. The valve fluttering about his spike only added to the stimulation, the sound of the fluids being forced out of the valve to splatter on the floor caused a feeling of pride to float through his processor, and still Drift wanted more.

Drift stopped moving for a klik reaching down to lifting Perceptor’s hips high as he shifted his legs about, spreading the sniper’s thighs more. He growled softly, nuzzling the damp face plates and kissing Perceptor softly as he set his feet for the added leverage. “Sing for me Perceptor,” he whispered against the other mech’s lips, his voice darker than normal. “I want to hear you squeal.” 

The first couple thrusts were sharp yet gave a few seconds break in between as Drift watched Perceptor’s faceplates for any signs of pain or discomfort. There was none, lips moving still as whimpering grunts escaped his vocalizer, deep blue optics had tinges of white along the edges. Drift smirked down at the other mech.

It was time.

Drift settled into his own pace, growling possessively as he began to slam his spike into Perceptor’s valve with abandon, the splattering sounds of the fluids exciting him more as he gave into his pleasure. The mech beneath him squeaked at first, before the mouth dropped open to let out a chorus of soft cries and moans. Those sounds coupled with the squelching of their fluids and the scraping of metal against metal blended together into the most beautiful sonnet that Drift had ever heard which only helped to enflamed his passion even more.

Perceptor’s frame jerked hard against him as a third overload shot through his frame. The calipers in his valve squeezing harshly down on Drift’s spike, causing the white mech to hiss in pure pleasure. He finally released Perceptor’s hands, though the other mech didn’t seem to notice as they laid limp on the floor, curling his arm around Perceptor’s shoulders to prevent him from sliding away. He continued to slam harshly into the tighten valve, his growling increasing in volume as he pounded violently into the sniper, chasing after his own overload. 

With their music throbbing in his audios and the tightness of the valve around his spike, Drift knew he wouldn’t last long. His optics sought out Perceptor’s optics but the other mech was gone, lost in a sea of pleasure, staring blankly at the ceiling above them, white swirling harshly in the deep blue of his optics. Drift gasped at the beauty of it all, doing his best to keep everything the way it was for as long as possible, wishing that he could make this moment last forever.

That was impossible and all too soon Drift was shuddering into his own release, roaring to the ceiling as he clutched Perceptor’s frame to his possessively. He was aware of Perceptor’s own cry as his spike twitched and released a flood of transfluid into the sniper’s valve, filling it. The valve convulsed and Perceptor’s mouth went wide as a fourth overload took over his systems, bleaching his optics completely white as Drift continued to shakily trust in and out of his valve, prolonging their mutual overloads even longer.  


Drift lowered them both to the floor, but kept his spike buried in the valve as he stretched his body over Perceptor’s. He smiled smugly down at the offlined optics and could feel the stressed systems in the other’s frame slowly begin to cycle down into some desperately needed recharge. Drift kissed Perceptor, forcing the lax mouth open with a tilt of his helmet and plundering it gently yet possessively, glossa moving over the entire interior, exploring it.

As the trembling left his frame, Drift slowly began to move, lifting himself off of Perceptor and sliding his spike out of the still trembling valve with a hiss. He heard as small wash of transfluid and lubricant slip out as his spike was removed and smirking he slid down and back, lowering his head between the mech’s silver thighs. He caught Perceptor’s hips as he began to lap at the valve entrance, moaning at the taste of both of them and enjoying the little twitches from the sniper’s frame as well as the faint whimpers erupting from his vocalizer. 

Eventually Drift stopped, licking the remains of their passion from his lips as he went over to one of the storage lockers in the lab and removed a bottle of cleanser and several rags. He proceeded to clean himself, the floor and Perceptor, taking extra time on the sniper’s body, making a mental note that it appeared that Perceptor wasn’t cleaning himself properly. His engine purred lightly at the thought of ‘helping’ Perceptor get cleaned up the next time the sniper went to the wash racks.

It would have to be later, Perceptor was still out. Drift put the cleaning supplies away and gathered the other mech up in his arms, cradling him gently to his chassis as he made for the door. It was late in the cycle so Drift wasn’t expecting to come across anyone yet, as he rounded a corner to take the sniper to his quarters, he found himself facing Kup. “Good night cycle, Kup,” he said pleasantly, masking his surprise. 

The teal mech grunted and removed the cy-gar from his mouth, optics traveling over the scene in front of him. “Perceptor work himself into recharge again?” he said without preamble, frowning at the limp frame Drift held.

Drift nearly smiled at that thought, “Yes, I believe he’s been working to the point of exhaustion for several shifts now. I’m not even sure he knows where his quarters are anymore.”

Kup snorted and put the cy-gar back in his mouth, balancing it on one lip. He clasped Drift’s upper arm in gratitude. “Thanks for keeping an optic on him. I’m sure he appreciates it too,” Kup said nodding down the hall Drift was heading as a dismissal. He then started off in the opposite direction to where ever he had been going originally.

“Oh, believe me, Kup,” Drift said, his engine purring contently as he started down the hall to his quarters, carrying his prize to his room with plans of cuddling the limp frame until the other mech eventually woke. 

“The pleasure is all mine.”


End file.
